


Romeo and Juliet: Pokemon

by Ingoma



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Angst, F/M, Reconciliation, Shakespere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: Romeo and Juliet are Espeon and Eevee in this retelling of the famous play’s ending. All in Shakesperes style!(Or, I had a school project and this is the result)
Relationships: Eevee/Espeon
Kudos: 2





	Romeo and Juliet: Pokemon

**MEW**

Two rivals joined by lack of civil’ty

In old Kanto where our story is placed

Whose pokemon met, in Saffron City

With lovely hate, a drastic choice is faced

The great affection of the pokemon

But the bitterness of a human hate

Would force the two lovers to run, be gone

And trainers search for partners this night late

Our scene now set, please watch with careful eye

And see if our young lovers end is nigh

[ _ ROMEO and JULIET run through the woods] _

**JULIET**

Please slow, my love, I’m younger than you are

**ROMEO**

My Eevee, Juliet, human’s draw near!

**JULIET**

They have more speed then I or you, us both!

Never has my human ceased in her quests

**ROMEO**

Freedom is near, the wild dreams of faith

The place our Goddess Mew has shown for us

Our dreams, our love, shall see us through to ends

**JULIET**

If you say so, then let it be, yet my

Mind shan’t do much besides dwell on worries

[ _ A crack of wood is heard] _

**FEMALE TRAINER**

Oh, Eevee, Eevee, where are you hiding

**JULIET**

She, my trainer approaches now!

**ROMEO**

Under!

This bush of poisoned berries sees us hide

[ _ Romeo and Juliet hide underneath the bush. FEMALE TRAINER and MALE TRAINER enter.] _

**MALE TRAINER**

You Capulet! Tell now! why are you here?

**FEMALE TRAINER**

My love, my pokemon, my Juliet

Was taken from my home nearby this woods.

What’s seen? (For I’ll make peace for Juliet)

**MALE TRAINER**

You lying thief! My Espeon! He has

Been taken by some monster such as you.

**FEMALE TRAINER**

You vile man! Accusations of me

Rival, it’s nay. You must took Eevee!

**JULIET**

Oh, Mew, they scream and yell before the end

You are an optimist but this is clear

Our trainers shall never join us in love

**ROMEO**

We don’t need their permission, Juliet

A thousand pokemon have been left free

**JULIET**

To stay inside this woods is lunacy

**ROMEO**

A better option have you then, Eevee?

**JULIET**

Oh, Espeon, I long to say a yes

But nay is all my truthful tongue can speak

**MALE TRAINER**

For crimes most hideous, of theft of love

I call you Captulet to run, to hide

For Officer Jenny shall find your place

**FEMALE TRAINER** **  
** For me? For you! despicable of deeds

For Montague, your lies are audible

Without your Espeon to hide your mind

**MALE TRAINER** **  
** I shall take all your pokemon, release!

**FEMALE TRAINER** **  
** I do the same, and take your badge and dex

So not a magikarp by you is kept

**JULIET** **  
** They will ruin their own young lives for hate

**ROMEO**

And all we’ll know is endless ripping pain

**JULIET**

The berries here have poison in their seed

**ROMEO**

If you wish too, to Mew I’ll go with you

**JULIET**

Let me kiss you once more before our end

[ _ Juliet and Romeo kiss. Juliet begins evolving] _

**ROMEO**

What? Juliet Juliet Juilet! 

They see your blue lights from all of the way!

**MALE TRAINER**

My Espeon, my Romeo, come run

Go, get away from Montague’s Eevee

**FEMALE TRAINER**

A stone! A rock! You are forcing my poor

Child, my Juliet, to now evolve!

**JULIET** **  
** Ee? Sylveon? Ee, Sylveon, sylve?

**MALE TRAINER**

Look, See, you fool! Eevee’s evolved from love

She never managed that while she’s with you

**JULIET**

Oh Espeon, I feel much shame in heart

**ROMEO**

Evolve, you did, with my kiss on your lips

**JULIET** **  
** Explain, perchance, this meaning that you say

**ROMEO**

You hath evolved by my kissing of you

**JULIET**

Into this white and pinkish fairy bode

**ROMEO**

A Sylveon! Evolved by love, by mine?

**JULIET**

Our love was so sublime that I changed form?

**ROMEO**

I tell, if I had been an Eevee, still

I would have changed in that moment as well

[ _ The two kiss again. Male and Female Trainer look on in shock.] _

**MALE TRAINER** **  
** What’s this? My Espeon, with Sylveon

**ROMEO**

Espeon!

**FEMALE TRAINER**

So great their love, my Eevee grew up then

**JULIET** **  
** Sylveon!

**MALE TRAINER** **  
** Then what can do we e’er about this mess?

  
  


**FEMALE TRAINER**

I know you not, but as for me, I say

We never let our hate get in their way

For Sylveon, my Juliet, is love

And I love her more then I love our hate

**MALE TRAINER** **  
** I guess it’s true. My Espeon in love

**FEMALE TRAINER** **  
** I know now why she hated Shinx, Paris

As without him she’d known true love

**MALE TRAINER**

And I know too, why Romeo stopped his

Pinning for Erika’s Roselia

Now if we both have something to agree

Our hatred ends for their eternity?

**FEMALE TRAINER** **  
** By Goddess, Mew I say now let it be

[ _ Mew flies behind them. _ ]

**MEW** **  
** Two rivals joined by lack of civil’ty

In old Kanto where our story is placed

They learn to loose their hate eternally

After a desp’rate run, pokemon chased

The evolution brought upon by love

And trainers finally have seen the life

Would let pure joy and light reign from above

For knowledge and great power ends all strife

By Arceus, what ears and eyes have seen

May truth and thought from this old tale be gleaned


End file.
